warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Equipment
Introduction Equipment can be mounted on a robot's hardpoints; there are currently three different hardpoint classes, light, medium and heavy, usually with light being less powerful, and heavy having more powerful equipment. For Titans there are two classes; Alpha and Beta. On each robot, weapons or shields can attach to their respective hardpoints. A robot may have from one to four of them, and depending on design can be in a variety of positions or combinations. The hardpoints on robots cannot be upgraded, re-positioned or removed; (however developers are known to change hardpoints type/location in rare cases - Cossack had a light hardpoint that was changed to medium, Gl Patton was designed with two light hardpoints, and later another two were added, Golem had the location of the light hardpoint changed, from next to the medium hardpoint, to under the heavy hardpoint, and a later example of this is Falcon having its side hardpoints changed from two medium hardpoints to two heavy ones). Alpha and Beta are weapon classes used only by Titans (however, Titans cannot use light, medium or heavy weaponry). Beta is a type of weapon class that has more flexibility, at the cost of firepower when compared to Alpha class weaponry. The equipment class has to match the corresponding hardpoint class. There is one exception to this rule; the Ecu can be mounted to either a light or medium side hardpoint but is not available on light and medium hardpoints on specific robots (e.g. the top medium hardpoint of the Rhino). List of Equipment Equipment Types This section will summarize the four different equipment types this game has to offer. Weapons *Kinetic: This weapon type consists of: Shotguns, auto-cannons, machine guns, cannons, and even a few corrosion weapons. These weapons require line-of-sight, typically have a fast projectile speed, and most have bullet spread (are fairly inaccurate at the weapon's maximum range). Kinetic weapons are absorbed by all shield types, however, physical shields take double damage from them. The shotguns all can reload-while-firing, and the auto-cannons and machine guns have the ability to enter an accelerated firing state. Lastly, the cannons fire one high damage projectile at long range. *Explosive: This weapon type consists of: Rocket launchers and mortars (artillery), that can fire powerful explosive munitions that can either deal area of effect damage; and missile launchers that fire projectiles that can home in on an enemy target. The former can output a huge amounts of damage in a very short amount of time (hence the term "Death Button" or "Russian Death Button") but will leave the user somewhat defenseless while reloading. The projectiles all travel relatively slowly. The rocket launchers fire in a flat trajectory, however, the mortars fire in an arcing trajectory. The missile launchers deal relatively low damage and are mainly used to harass the enemy team. The rocket launchers and mortars have the ability to damage and penetrate physical shields, while the homing missile launchers do not. *Note: This weapon type also includes flamethrowers. *Energy: This weapon type consists of: Plasma guns and energy shotguns, which are intended for close range brawling; energy machine guns, lightning cannons and plasma cannons, intended for mid-range combat; particle beam guns, which can deal more damage the closer you are to the target; and laser weapons, for long range sniping. Energy weapons are line-of-sight weapons that fire laser beams or bolts of super-heated plasma. High velocity and damage. They also have the capability of bypassing energy shields. Making them very effective against robots with a built-in energy shield, such as the Haechi, Carnage, and Fujin. The energy shotguns and machine guns have the ability to immobilize target for a set amount of time *Note: This weapon type also includes flamethrowers. Defensive *Shield: Equipment used to block incoming fire. A physical shield and energy shield are available. Weapons by Range, Hardpoint & Damage Type * The Ember, Igniter and Blaze are not truly energy weapons, unlike energy weapons, they are the only weapons that can bypass both physical and energy shields (but not Aegis shields) Trivia *Earlier versions of the game used mph (not km/h) for robot travel speed, it has always used meters (m, metric) for weapon ranges. * Any weapon can be "shot off" and damaged at critical health, including holstered weapons such as on a Quick Draw robot. *EXPIRED NUMBERS: A break down of weapon DPS and DPM can be found here. Best used and understood by experienced players. See Also Raijin3.png|'Robots'|link=Robot Quantum Radar.png|'Modules'|link=Module Category:Content